


Albus Potter's Emo Phase

by orphan_account



Series: Emo Phase Albus/ Pastel!Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's be honest; Albus would 100% go through an emo phase as a teenager and Scorpius would just not understand the sudden obsession with black clothes...





	Albus Potter's Emo Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a big headcannon than a fanfic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Albus Potter goes through his emo phase aged 15-16. He's not fully "2006 scene kid" emo, and it doesn't even last a full year, but his favourite colour is black, he's obsessed with bands that haven't been relevant for 10 years and he takes hair straighteners to Hogwarts and charms them to work. Occasionally, he even wears eyeliner and black nail polish to maintain his aesthetic- but only when he's at home. Albus rants to Scorpius about his new celebrity crush- Gerard Way- and Scorpius doesn't get it at all.  
"Albus, he's over 40"  
"But he's hot"  
"He's married with children!"  
"But he's HOT"  
(Scorpius is also a tad jealous.)

At some point when Scorpius is staying at Albus' house, he finally gets to see Albus' emo obsession at its fullest.  
He doesn't appreciate the posters of creepy men on his best friend's walls and the loud music blaring from a CD player all day.  
(But he does appreciate Albus' butt in his ripped black skinny jeans that he apparently had a million pairs of.)  
Scorpius draws the line when Albus begs his best friend to let him give him a full emo transformation. Well, he originally said "no way", but Albus argued "I bet you'll look really hot".  
Scorpius wasn't sure if he agreed so quickly after that so he could hide his blush or because he really liked Albus calling him hot...  
So Albus gave Scorpius a pair of jeans (ripped, black and skinny of course) and a black band t-shirt then told him to get changed. Scorpius came out of the bathroom awkwardly and didn't know where to put his hands, but any regrets were forgotten as Albus beamed at him.  
Because Scorpius had had another growth spurt that term, he was a few inches taller than Albus and a bit skinnier too, so the jeans didn't quite squeeze his legs as much as Albus had intended- and they were far too short. However, Albus did manage to fix it by rolling up the bottom of Scorpius' jeans to "make it seem intentionally more edgy". Of course, Scorpius found this hilarious and never let go of the fact that Albus had used the word "edgy" unironically.

It was when Albus was tucking Scorpius' t-shirt into his jeans that Lily came in  
"You know it's been a while since I've played dress up with my friends..."  
"Shut up Lily!"  
"I'm just kidding. You two are cute!"  
"IGNORE HER"  
Scorp just giggles.

Albus knew that if he tried putting eyeliner on Scorpius that he'd have to physically wrestle him, so he just picked up the eyeliner, started twirling it around in his fingers and nonchalantly said "y'know, guys are at least 40% more attractive to me when they're wearing eyeliner"  
"Oh, okay then. If you must put make up on me then, hey, why not? Screw gender roles and all that."  
In that moment, Albus entirely knew why he was in Slytherin; manipulating his own best friend just to see him with eye makeup. But he did think guys were more attractive with eyeliner, so it wasn't a lie, just a tactfully placed truth...

Once the eyeliner was done, Albus picked up his bottle of black nail polish and said "Only you could manage to effortlessly pull off this entire look and still look adorable..."  
Scorpius was beginning to realise that Albus had him wrapped around his little finger, but if being given a makeover issued this much Heavy Flirting™ he might just want to do it every day.  
So he gave Albus his hand, and by the time Albus had finished with Scorp's nails, Scorpius had already decided he liked them.  
(Scorpius wouldn't let Albus intentionally chip his nails.)  
The final part of the emo transformation was the attitude. Scorpius was sulking over the fact that Albus had stopped pruning and complimenting him, and Albus was sulking over the fact that Scorpius didn't need to straighten his hair.  
"Alb, I like your curly hair better!"  
"Yeah, well I don't!"  
"You're not straight and neither is your hair! It reflects your personality!"  
"You're not straight either, but you still get to have straight hair!"  
"Yeah... Well... Shut up."  
"Wow. Your fighting talk is too good for me!"  
"Extra shut up!"  
"You love me really."  
Just a like that, Albus had made Scorpius' cheeks go from light pink to Lily's deepest shade of red lipstick.  
"I..."  
"KIDS, DINNER!"  
Albus was going to disown his dad for ruining the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi... I haven't written fanfiction since my cringey fanfiction.net account in 2014 and I don't particularly care about how good I am, so this is probably not good, but I have SO MANY Scorbus headcannons that I need to share for satisfaction!
> 
> I also don't know how this website works yet oh well.


End file.
